Mass apocalypse
by Darkoslim
Summary: It was any normal day, going to school, meeting the friends, that's until a certain news broadcast makes the world crash down on itself and caia Shepard, now all she has is the her former classmates, Jeff Monroe, James vega, Miranda Lawson, liara t'soni, tali vas Normandy and kasumi goto around to help each other survive the zombie outbreak. The life they knew? That's gone. Later M


**A/n: HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU READ! hello there everyone, first and foremost I will put up a new chapter for how to not give up on saving a life today so don't worry, anyhow welcome to…this story that IfamousImagination and I have been working on for a while…lol. They did a lot to help and is an amazing writer check them out they write fem/liara and fem/Miranda and they're really good stories! So without further a due here we go!**

* * *

Now, we didn't speak anymore. As long as he's downstairs in that basement I stand no chance in getting his attention.

_I remember when I was ten years old, he took me hunting, I love guns. But I didn't like killing. Of course this was the first time at least in a year me and my father did something so, I did as I was told and put one right between the eyes of a white tail deer, he was so proud of me…for the first time in a year my dad actually seemed like he cared._

_Then he went war for a year, he had therapy, he came back with PTSD. He told me he was better but, I didn't believe him. He spent more time in the basement even more since then, he told me, "one day, I'll show you what's down there." _

_I was happy smiling so bright my cheeks hurt, well it's been five years since he told me that…but somehow every year I still believe him, I still believe him, and after every year that passes with a little disappointment, I'm still left wondering whats down there. _

_I mean what could be so important down there, that he spends every moment, of every day in a basement. Like hello dad, you have a wife and kid waiting for you to stop being Dr. Frankenstein._

_Its not that im mad, its just... I miss you dad. _

_But even then, my dad is a great guy, he wouldn't just leave us unless it was important, and he always told me: _

_"Caia, whatever i do is for you and your mother, never forget that." _

_Im trying dad, Im really trying._

"Caia."

Shepard was so engrossed in her own journal she hadn't even notice her mother was standing at the door.

Shepard quickly put away the journal, if her mom read this she would automatically show dad and that would end well. "Mom, what's up? I didn't hear you come in."

Hannah Shepard gave a little smile before walking over to her daughter and taking a seat on her bed.

"Sweetie…it's time for bed, it's two in the morning." She as she brushed the blonde locks out of shepard's shinny gray eyes.

Shepard didn't say anything,

Hannah cocked a brow in confusion, "What's wrong?

"It's nothing…" Shepard lied.

"Aw, my little girl has a crush. How sweet."

Shepard's blushed. "No! Mom… why does dad ignore me? why is he always in the basement?"

Hannah frowned, "Hes just always down there, he still loves you caia, he's doing god knows what…I hope he's okay…maybe I-"

Shepard laid a hand on her mothers."Mom it's okay, I'm sure he's fine. Don't worry."

Shepard gave a reassuring smile, even though she believed nothing she said. After the war, Her father became a scientist, he worked for a very important company, that's the only thing Shepard knew about what her father did for a living. He never really talked about it only once or twice he said the less you know the better, sometimes he wouldn't leave the basements for weeks but no one ever said anything.

"Hm. You're right I'm just worrying too much, night sweetie. Love you bunches." Hannah said before leaving the room.

Shepard flopped over on her stomach with a sigh, "What the hell is he doing down there?"

* * *

"Miranda…hey!..Lawson-"

"What! What!" Miranda hissed.

Shepard took her feet off her desk to face Miranda, "Do you have a pencil?"

Miranda rolled her eyes, she didn't even look at Shepard. Let alone say anything to her.

"Mira-"

"Shepard! We are watching the news! What in the bloody hell do you need a pencil for!" Miranda snapped, "You know what? I don't even care. I don't have a pen-"

"Ms. Lawson! Please be quite!" Mr. Udina scolded her, "or that's double detention!"

"Yes sir…" Miranda said as apologetic as she could through her clenched teeth.

Shepard frowned, "You know." She propped her feet on her desk. "In hindsight you should have just gave me a pencil."

"We interrupt to breaking news to show a report of what seems to be an outbreak of cannibal- I am just getting word that these things are undead man eatin-"

Out of the nowhere a creature grabbed the news reporters head and devoured the skin on her face. Her shrill screams filled the room making everyone flinch.

"Help me!" She screamed, you could hear the freighted pants of the camera man, he sat there in shock watching the poor woman getting eaten alive.

He began to run with the camera away from the woman who was now dead with the zombie eating and stuffing down her intestines.

"Shepard that's your house!" Garrus pipped.

Shepard didn't say anything she watched the screen along with everyone else with wide eyes.

_Please let them be okay_… she thought.

The camera man ran to shepard's door and banged repeatedly, "Help help me-"

The door was broken open from the inside, a zombie launched itself onto the camera man, nipping and bitting at him.

The man screeched in horror, he took the camera and rammed it repeatedly into the zombies head. Over and over and over and over until the undead creature stopped moving.

Guts and blood dried to the lens quickly, Shepard felt tears running down her face. She quickly wiped them away and continued watching. The man hurried into the house, you could hear him crying and sniffling behind the camera.

Screams of anguish could be heard throughout the house, the man walked father into the house, he began to gag and cough the smell had to be terrible.

He rounded the Corner and Shepard just prayed that whoever was screaming wasn't who she thought it was. But deep down she already knew.

There was a man- no a monster ripping apart a woman on the ground that was yelping and pleading for someone to kill her.

The zombie was so invested in the woman that he didn't even notice the camera man.

"elp me lease…" She gurgled with blood flowing from her mouth like a river almost.

Shepard stood up out her seat and throw up everything she had eat in the last week it seemed like.

Everyone backed away from her, screaming with tears running down their face.

"She's infected! It's her house! She caught it!" A boy yelled.

The whole class flooded out the room at once, some people were trampled on and some were pushed down.

Shepard crumpled to her knees and hung her head, "Dad. Mom. Why would you do that dad?"

Garrus shut the door and locked it, which wouldn't make a difference anyways.

"Hey, shepard, are you okay?" Garrus knelt down.

"I just saw my father, eat my mother alive, garrus, in what sense am I okay?"

"Poor choice of words, turian." Miranda scoffed

"Miranda, for the love of the spirits, shut the hell up." Garrus said annoyed.

"Everyone was freaking out, you dont have this thing do you?"

"No, its just-" she tried to hold back whatever was trying to come up again "I didnt have time to explain."

Garrus pulled shepard up, and rubbed her shoulder, she tried to give back a weak smile.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"We have to get to my house and try to-"

Thats when the heard the ear splitting screams echo through the school, all three ran up to the window, the dead were passing through the gates, grabbing anyone within arms lengths. A girl was trying to climb the wall, when out of nowhere, one of the dead grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her down, her head hit the concrete, as the blood seeped from her skull, which only attracted more to her, they bogged her down, her screams getting louder till she fell silent.

"Spirits." Garrus mumbled.

"What the hell is going on." Shepard said turning away from the window, when someone or something started to bang on the door. She quickly bent down pulling Miranda and garrus down with her. She placed a finger over her lips to tell them to stay quiet. When familiar voice started to speak.

"Shep? Its kasumi well, Liara and Tali too, you in there?"

Caia quickly ran to the door and pulled all three in quickly and locked the door behind them.

"You're okay, thank the goddess." Liara sighed in content.

"Keelah, is this really happening? What are you going to do?" Tali asked

"I was going to stop by my house, I...I have to know what happened." Shepard said fighting back the tears, she wasn't going to cry again, not here, not now.

"Shep, Im so sorry we-"

Caia, put up her hand to stop her.

"Thank you, really, but now isnt the time."

"Well look, my house isn't too far from the school, everything we need should be there, give me your omni-tool, ill send you the coordinates and you'll meet us there, okay?" kasumi said trying to keep her cool.

When the door busted open and a pack of zombies came bursting through

"RUUN!" yelled shepard as she hurled a desk with her biotics to the pack. They all quickly ran past them, when another pack came from the right as they were running down the hall.

"GO SHEPARD!" yelled garrus as the zombies cut into his path making him run in a different direction.

Dont die on me now garrus i need you, shepard thought to herself, she didnt know how long she was running, her lungs were starting burn, when another dead grabbed Liara by the arm, she couldnt throw her bitoics, shepard grabbed the fire extinguisher next to them and started to bash its head in, when something grabbed her from behind.

"Both of you get out of here find Garrus!" as she fought with the lifeless corpse "GO!" she yelled again, when out of nowhere, a highkick came bashing down on the corpses head, blood spatting onto the floor as it fell lifeless. She looked beside to see Miranda who was started to run next to her.

They kept running until they made out into the parking lot, it was a mess, they were students still trying escape, some getting chased down, when shepard found a jeep with its door chiming that it was open

"THERE!" she pointed as she ran to it, "Udina?" she looked at the body, he was gone there were bite marks and blood dripping down his neck

"God forgive me." she whispered as she pulled his body down quickly and jumped in. Miranda was already waiting.

As she sped off to go see what the hell happened at her house.

Shepard ran a hand through her hair, it happen. The world had officially gone to shit. Shepard always thought the stupidity of the world would send it to hell…not the sending hell itself to the world.

Miranda frowned, "Well are going to say something then?"

_Out of all people._ Shepard shook her head the pool if blood udina left soaking her jeans, maybe if she just focused a little while she could get her shit together, but not with Miranda talking.

"Just be quite…for once." Shepard mumbled loud enough for Miranda to hear.

The Australian huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance.

_I still can't think. _"How are you okay with this? Huh? How are just keeping your cool? Jesus Christ! The world is coming to a end."

"Didn't you want me to be quite? Well now you got it." Miranda just looked out at the houses that they passed by without another word.

They past by a little girl with two zombies after her, Shepard wanted to help but it was too late. They grabbed her by the hair, flung to the ground and chummed and swallowed her just like that. A easy way to go. But has to be the worst.

The ride there was quite and slightly awkward, but Shepard needed it. She prepared herself for anything that lied beyond her house…she knew her father was dead…and her mom was on the way to death since her dad was eating her. She actually hoped the camera man killed them…she wouldn't have the heart to do it.

The car came to slow stop as they pulled into the drive way.

"It might be dangerous in there so…whatever happens, happens." Shepard pulled the keys out the ignition and got out the car.

They walked slowly to the door, there were a couple of zombies far down the street walking around slowly, moaning and groaning.

"I think we'll be alright if we keep quite." Shepard whispered.

Shepard walked into the house with Miranda in tow, they didn't hear any moaning or walking around. It was a good sign. They walked into the living room where everything happened, the smell was awful, putrid, the smell of rotting corpse and death filled their noes, it was almost suffocating.

Sure enough they were dead. Her parents lied side by side there faces bashed in so much that they were unidentifiable, but Shepard knew it was them.

Shepard kneeled down to her father. "I never go to say goodbye, but…better late than never right?" Shepard could feel the sting in her eyes and knew that tears were going to flow no matter what.

Shepard reached out to touch her father but was quickly stopped by Miranda.

"Don't bloody touch them! Are you stupid?!" Miranda whispered with a yelling tone.

Shepard ignored her and pulled down her fathers shirt, she yanked off the dog tags that laid underneath, they had dry blood and other things Shepard wasn't sure exactly what it was but she did know it smelt like shit.

"Follow me." She told Miranda.

They walked down the hall and into what was a bathroom, she immediately washed off the grime on the dog tags before putting them around her neck.

"What are we doing?" Miranda asked.

Shepard plugged up the clippers on the sink and sat on the toilet. "Getting safe, I don't trust you, hell I don't even like you, but right now there's no room for being a prick while there's walking dead outside, so are you going to help or not?"

Miranda snatched the clippers and turned them on, "I don't even get why you bloody want to do this."

Shepard scoffed "Some ignorant a** like you would say that, that innocent girl got pulled by her hair and then eaten alive."

There was nothing but tension in the room.

"Look Miranda if you won't do it I will."

"Shut up and sit down Shepard."

The buzz of the clippers started.

"Now," shepard winced as she saw her hair fall to the ground in chunks.

It was far from comfortable. There was an irritable silence between them, it grew bigger and bigger the more they were in there and the groaning of the damn dead outside did not help either.

"There. Done." Miranda said icily

Shepard checked herself out in the mirror, the sides were cut evenly, she had kept the right amount of length on the top, no bald spots. Good.

Shepard turned and looked at Miranda

"You're not going to do anything?"

Miranda's eyes held no emotion, "I don't need you nor anyone to worry about me, or opinions, ill be outside." As she walked off, Before Shepard could fight back Miranda was already out the door with the clippers.

Shepard shook her head, "Who the hell said I was worrying. It's just the smart thing to do."

Thirty minutes later Shepard stepped out of the house, a frustrated look on her face, she had dawned a white tank top, which easily showed her toned arms, her fathers old dog tags hanging loosely around her neck, her camouflage cargos, loosely fitting but hugging her curves, her dark black boots thumping as she came down the stairs. As her face hit the sun, she pulled up her hand to block the glare, but you could still see her piercing Gray eyes, since Miranda had cut her hair it would be kept short around her head, the only length was on top as the blonde hair wisped and waved flowing in a forward direction, partly covering her one eye.

Shepard walked down the stairs her eyes squinted to block some of the sun, "Ready to go?"

Miranda with no expression on her face nodded.

"Great." Said Shepard sarcastically.

She inched around the car and sat in the seat.

"Keys."

Miranda dumped them on the palm of Shepard's hand.

"We're going to Kasumi's house. She said there's things we need there."

"Well don't let the the dead keep you from driving." The dark haired girl said while crossing her arms.

Shepard just shaked her head, she was just so close to smashing her head in the glove compartment. She took a deep breath and sped off.


End file.
